The Prince's Life
by Kakolukia
Summary: This is a poem I wrote about how I thought the Prince felt. It takes place in many of the times he went through. Sands of Time, Warrior Within, and The Two Thrones. 5th Poem Updated!
1. Time Only Knows

This is a poem I wrote of how I think the Prince felt in Warrior Within. I got some ideas

from some songs and so it inspired me to write this. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Time Only Knows**

**As I sit here and slowly close my eyes**

**and I take another deep sounding breath**

**I begin to realize how time flies**

**how there's a time for birth, a time for death.**

**Alone I feel with no one to embrace**

**because these wounds just won't seem to ever heal,**

**guess there's just some things time cannot erase**

**but this terrible pain is just too real.**

**Though as I watch the stars turn yellow bright**

**and the sunshine after the evening rain**

**and the grass so green with the morning light**

**it all starts to cure my fear and my pain.**

**Within stay all memories of the past**

**but sometimes wonder, how long will they last?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

like it? yes its short, but hopefully u guys liked it. It was hard to do cause if u noticed

in every line there's 10 syllables, no more or less. Don't believe me, be my guest

and count. JK. Well...umm...this is it...for now. I'll keep updating poems in this

same "story". Please review, ill giv u candy if u do...lol!


	2. My Dark Side

This is another poem, where it takes place when the Prince has found out

about his other half, in The Two Thrones...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Dark Side**

**Pain, greed, anger**

**They're still in me**

**I must end them**

**I must destroy them**

**It's not who I used to be**

**Though... **

**PAIN, **

**Comes every time now...**

** GREED, **

**Is always on my mind...**

**And ANGER**

**Won't leave me alone...**

**I tried to keep it all inside**

**Though it didn't leave me too much pride**

**I tried to repair the messes that I've made**

**Though the people I loved, were taken by my blade**

**And i'ts taking my life away...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's another short poem, and if u hav any ideas i should write in my poems

please let me know...


	3. With You In Mind

This is how I think the Prince felt about Farah during the 7 years in Babylon.

Not my version of the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With You In Mind**

**I'm here without you...**

**All I have is this object**

**To remind me how our love grew**

**How we held on as long as we could**

**I knew then our love was true**

**I'm here without you...**

**All I have is a golden cresent moon**

**To see you in my dreams at night**

**To feel you for at least a moment**

**Before I wake at noon**

**I'm here without you...**

**All I have is this precious gift**

**To give me courage**

**To give me strength**

**So I could lift...**

**and continue to the very end...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it cool guys? Please review when u can.


	4. Farah

This one is a little bit different than the other poems; it kind of has a secret wrtting in there.

Well anyway, the poem is as if the Prince was thinking it to himself, thinking back during

the Sands of Time. (Takes place right after he leaves Farah in her balcony)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Farah**

**My pride, led into the palace, a complete torture**

**Your home, your past, your future**

**Only if I had restraint myself from doing so in the first place**

**Nooo! Her voice called to me and I ignored her pleading**

**Lost I was, lonely I felt, until I saw your beautiful face**

**You and I made our way through...believing**

**Love united us, a time when we had nothing to say**

**Our times in battle, you shot arrows to my aid**

**Valiant, when facing any sand creatures in our way**

**Encouraged to save your life with my blade**

**Fearless, she is in combat**

**Agile, in every aspect of way**

**Romantic, in times with each other**

**Apassionated with words of wisdom, words of love**

**Heroine; fought and captured a warrior's heart**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you guys find the secret code? LOL! Well please R&R...


	5. You

Now in this one, is not one that I wrote myself, but it's a song from Evanescence

called " You ". The first time I heard it, I liked it and all... But after hearing it a

2nd time I realized it kinda fits with Farah and the Prince in and after

The Sands of Time. So here it is...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You**

**Sweet words that I want to give you...**

**And I can't sleep, I need to tell you:**

**The night, when were together I feel happy**

**When I'm pulled away from you... I fall apart**

**All you say is sacred to me**

**You're eyes are so blue, I can't look away**

**As we lay in the stillness, you whisper to me:**

**" Farah, marry me...promise you'll stay with me"**

**Well you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for**

**You know that I'll die just to hold you, stay with you**

**So now we'll show you, that you are my night sky**

**I've always been right behind you**

**Now I'll always be right beside you...**

**So many nights I've cried myself to sleep**

**When you loved me, I loved myself**

**I never thought I would say this:**

**" I never thought that I'd leave... You "**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice isn't it? Well to those who don't know, though it almost seems obvious, I

changed Amy to Farah... so in this song it's as if Farah is speaking...


End file.
